1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brush stuffing machine comprising a bristle magazine and a stuffing tool which is movable between a bundle take-over position and a stuffing position.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, the stuffing tool is translationally movable between the bundle take-over position and the stuffing position. In the bundle take-over position, a bundle of bristles is transferred to the stuffing tool, which upon arrival of the stuffing tool at the stuffing position is inserted into a brush body disposed in a brush body holder.
A disadvantage of known stuffing tools is the fact that a comparatively complex guideway requiring much space is necessary for the stuffing tool, which in addition must be arranged in a region where little space is available. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that at high clock rates the guideway for the stuffing tool comes up against the limits of its mechanical capacity.